Series - Episode 5
Do you see it? You really have to look at it properly to do that. It's over there in the distance. A red corridor leading up to a window, or door. What's on the other side, I wonder. Hmmm... |Owner = UltraGrenburr12678 |Previous = Four |NxEpisode = N/A}} 12 APRIL 2016 __TOC__ Part 1 It was pretty late at night when someone decided to take a walk, maybe he just wanted to get away from things and have some alone time. The area was rather poorly lit, and all around was just flat land, some paving, and some gravel. But something was...wrong. Very wrong. And the man could sense that. It was as if, as he walked down the road, that something was out to get him, stalking in the darkness even though this was a very familiar place. Turning to the side, he could have sworn he saw a red light...it disappeared, and he suddenly felt a bit dazed. Still, he kept going, thinking it was all just a part of his imagination. After all, he was probably a stressed man. And then, something dashed past him. He saw nothing but a blur, and decided to look around. "Hello...? Is somebody there?" There was no response. He rubbed his eyes, thinking that he was just seeing things. The man turned around and was smacked in the face. He was sent tumbling to the ground, stunned. As his vision blurred, he could see a silhouette of toeless feet, and he looked up to see a humanoid being. It 'fell' onto him, and somehow, into him. Part 2 "Where's 'Cap?" asked 3. "Weren't we supposed to have a meeting here?" "Yeah, he's not the type to be late..." said 5. "I'm sure he's on his way. Just hold on a bit." Just then, the vice captain's communicator started beeping. She answered the call, talking over the device. "Hello?...oh...right, of course...couldn't you tell the rest though?...alright, see you later." she put the thing down and hung up. "Meeting's canceled, captain said he has some urgent business to attend to." "Such as?" asked 6. "He said he needs to do some security checks on the R&D area. They've just installed some new equipment and he wants to make sure they're up to standard." "Ahhhhh..." Elsewhere... "Good morning, gentlemen." said the captain. "Ah, you're here, good. We've just installed a new alarm system in the lab." said the head researcher, the one from episode 2. "Oh, that's good." he said, walking in. The alarm was triggered, and there were plenty of loud sounds. Rushing over, the researcher pressed a button somewhere to make it stop. "Sorry about that. You have to register as "authorized personnel" for it not to trigger...BRING THE THING!" he shouted to his assistant. Quickly, he brought over a scanner device. "Please scan your ID card and fingerprint here, sir." said the young assistant. The captain did so, slotting the card into the bottom of the thing, before placing his finger on a scanner. "This feels...inefficient." he remarked. He then took his card back and stored it back on his person. "Yes, I'll admit it's a bit of a hack job but we're coming up with something new." replied the researcher. "Bring the other thing, boy." "The bio-scanner?" "Yes! What else?" The assistant quickly opened a shelf and took the device. A handheld gun-shaped thing with a scanner, and a screen on the back. He passed it to his boss. "This thing can scan bio-readings to see whether they're from this planet or not. We're working with our security staff to implement it throughout the base, but we're still doing some discussions." "Good, very nice...well since I'm here, I might as well help out with things." "Didn't you have a meeting or something to attend to?" "I cancelled it. Didn't have much to say then anyway." "Oh, well then, that's very nice." "Which one was the thing that knocked out the base's power?" "That thing...come, let me show you." the two men walked over to a containment room, and the researcher took out a strongbox. Unlocking it using a password, he brought out the alien artifact. "We've put it away since it has shown no response to anything after the 'accident'. It might be broken, or out of energy." "Lemme see..." the captain said. He looked at the thing for a bit. "...is this a belt?" "Seems like it...though it's not really functioning...no matter what we did." "And what did you do?" "We put it on a monkey, no response. On a dummy, also no response. I decided to test it on myself, also no response. As for the 'accident', we had decided to run an electrical current through its main body parts and it shut the power down. Since then it's caused nothing but trouble." "I see...what if I try it on?" "I'm not going to expect very much, but fine." Part 3 The captain, the researcher and the assistant stood out in an open field, not far from the base. "Alright, we're ready when you are!" shouted the researcher from behind a steel barrier he had set up. On the side was a camera on a tripod stand, recording everything. The captain fiddled with the device strapped onto him. He pressed a red button, touched some of the symbols and pulled the grips but nothing happened. He shrugged at the other two, prompting the researcher to stop the camera, and couldn't even feel disappointed. The assistant went over to him with the bio-scanner from earlier. "Sir, please put your hands out to the side." he said. "Alright..." the captain replied. "Why though?" The assistant pressed on the button and began to wave it all around the captain's body, checking the readings. "We have to see if it altered your biology in any way." said the researcher. "It's just a procedure, whether or not anything actually happens." "Right..." "All done, nothing happened." said the assistant. "I'll try again. You might want to take cover." "Alright, good luck." said the researcher, once again getting back behind the barrier. The captain fiddled with it more, but still it yielded no reaction. "Hmm...maybe this will help!" Suddenly, his eyes glowed red. The researcher saw this and gasped in shock. There was a flash of red light, and from it, a giant descended, with the impact kicking up dirt and other loose debris. It had a mostly silver coloured body, with red patterns. On the back was a sort of dorsal fin-like sail which connected with a sort of crest at the head that merged into the middle of its face, forming a thin line. It had deep red, hemispherical yet slanted eyes, and on its chest was a round, circular organ, or implant, or device, that shined with a red light. His palm sparked with energy, which he converted into energy projectiles that were carelessly fired, producing explosions. The researcher and his assistant immediately started running towards the car and drove away as fast as they could. "Hmm...no sign of any changes..." said the being, looking at his palm. He then fired an energy stream from his hands, decimating the land. These actions caught the attention of the attack team, whose base of operations was not far. "What the was that?!" shouted 3, hearing an explosion. Protagonist looked out the window and saw the thing in the field. In confusion, he took out his transformation device and stared at it. "...that a friend of yours?" he said to it. The alarm began to ring, so he tucked the wand back into his pocket and rushed over to the control room to meet up with the rest of his teammates. Except, the captain was missing. "This is bad...captain's missing." said the vice captain. "It's as if his comms are just...gone." "That guy's coming real close. Didn't you guys say there was an attack mode or something?" asked 6. "There is, but it requires a simultaneous 2-factor authentication code to activate...and only the captain knows the other half of it." "Dammit! We just have to handle it ourselves until the captain comes back." said 5. "Permission to deploy?" asked 4. "Granted. Everyone, go!" shouted the vice captain." "Roger!" Part 4 "Triple Buster...fire!" shouted 3, 4 and 5 in unison, firing their jets' lasers. They fired their most powerful weapon at the alien thing, and there was an explosion and sparks as the energy beam collided with its skin. This caused the alien being to stagger a bit but was generally unharmed. "...was that all?" "Oh ----..." murmed 3. From it palm, it fired an energy projectile that almost hit the three of them had they not split up their formation. Meanwhile, 6 and Protagonist arrived in a tank. As they slowly got closer while maintaining a distance, Protagonist had some thoughts floating in his mind, distracting him from the situation. Why was one of these things attacking them? Had he just been played by the alien inside him, manipulated so that he closer to completing some vague objective? All that aside, considering his own position...wasn't someone in there, inside the other Ultraman? Drowned in doubt and betrayal and hesitation, Protagonist didn't quite notice 6 shouting at him from the driver's seat. "SHOOT, ROOKIE! SHOOOOT!" The evil giant had turned his attention to them, and from his palm an energy bolt was fired. Snapping out of his trance from 6's voice, Protagonist rammed the firing levers upwards. As the projectiles collided, there was an explosion that swallowed up the comparatively little tank. Everyone was shocked, except for the alien. "Still nothing...is this thing broken...?" it asked itself, looking at the belt thing on its waist. He looked forward and from the smoke, there was suddenly another of his kind, crouched down. It put down the tank that 6 was in, and the driver inside opened his eyes. "Rookie...are you alright...?" he said. There was no response, so he turned around to look for his partner. "...rook-" he was gone, and then 6 realized something as the giant took his signature fighting stance. "6, you okay?!" shouted 5 over the communicator. "Ultraman's here...they better not be in kahoots or something!" shouted 4. "...I'm fine..." said 6, looking at his gigantic saviour from the windscreen. "And how's the rookie?" asked the vice captain. "...he's...going to fight..." "W-what the do you mean?!" shouted 3. The giants had their own conversation. "Looking for this?" said the red-eyed one, pointing to his belt. "Well, it's mine now." "It's my mission to retrieve it. And I won't give up until I do." "Still following orders from those goody-two-shoes galactic cops? Come on, when are you people going to realize that defending 'peace and justice' or whatever is just a wild goose chase." "We do it...so that we all have a better world!" "Hah! Better world, my foot. The universe would just rely on you all to keep them and their civilizations nice and happy while you all slowly rot and die of battle. You're all just slaves to your Supreme Commander's brainwashing." "Still a lot better than going rogue like you, allying with creeps who have no second thoughts in mass murder and invasions for selfish reasons." "Fine then. Continue to be a slave of your regime, and rot while you do. I'd rather be king of the underworld!" They began to run at each other. Throwing a punch, the good Ultra hit the evil one on the chest, while he himself was punched in the face. They both staggered backwards. Another punch was thrown, but caught midway as the evil Ultra kicked the other on the side and performed a downward chop. His hand was caught at the wrist, and they both fell. Rolling away from each other, they prepared their next attack. They jumped up and fired a projectile at each other, only for them to collide with each other and explode. The red eyed one then landed a kick to the face, causing his opponent to fall. Their battle was getting closer and closer to the base nearby. Quickly getting back up on his feet, the good Ultra did a sweeping kick that missed, his opponent had jumped. He then performed a chop that was blocked and a knifehand was driven into his abdomen. He had been picked up and thrown, landing on his back. He was then stomped on, at the neck. The Ultra tried to resist, and beat at the assailant's foot to no effect. His warning light started flashing. "You see? This is where your 'duties' and 'mission' has gotten you. Coming to this planet, fighting against all my 'partners in crime' over the past few weeks has left you weak and tired, hasn't it?" He then picked up the struggling Ultra and flung him towards the base, and he almost crushed it underneath him, if he had landed on it. Three planes flew past, blasting the evil Ultra with lasers though it did little more than annoy him. "Take that you -------!" shouted 3. "Since you're so fond of these humans...you can die with them!" shouted the evil giant, firing energy bolts towards the base. The other giant had set up a barrier, but was struggling against the onslaught. He had to have a chat with his human host... Part 5 The two beings stood in the redness once more, parallel to each other. "This...is a battle we cannot win." "What do we do then?!" "I'm going to stall him for as long as I can. You and your teammates must prevent him from leaving this planet's atmosphere, or he'll be able to regain his energy. Trap him on this planet." "Wait...what?!" "I'm going to separate us." "But...you'll die without a host!" "It will be a death worth dying...goodbye..." Suddenly, all turned to white in a flash. A ball of light came crashing down on the road. The light faded, revealing Protagonist, who had been sent rolling on the ground. He was weakened and could only barely stand. He quickly took out his sidearm and began firing at the evil Ultra while running for cover. "SHOOT HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" he shouted. His teammates were surprised to hear his voice over their communicators. "Rookie where have you been?!" shouted the vice captain. "Long story, I'll tell you everything later." The evil alien broke the other Ultra's energy barrier and hit him with a few projectiles. The attacker then generated a spinning blade of light, which was flung at the opponent, who used his hand to defend himself. It pierced through his palm, and it disappeared. From the wound, he bled what seemed to be golden particles of light, knstead of blood. The evil Ultra then put his hands in a cross, unleashing a ray of light that blasted the Ultraman. He fell to his knees and flopped over backwards. "That's what you get for protecting these guys so much..." the jets then shot at him, but their effect was minimal. Meanwhile, the light in Ultraman's eyes and warning light faded. "No way...Ultraman died!" shouted 4. "What the heck..." said 6. The one who was most upset was Protagonist, but hope seemed to have disappeared from them all. Then, the evil Ultra's warning light started to flash as well. "Well, well..." Everyone prepared to attack him in whatever way he could but instead, he put his hand to his warning light, summoning a purple sphere. He then flicked it down to Protagonist and when the light disappeared, it revealed the captain, who was in a daze. "10 minutes. I'll give you 10 minutes before I come back...and then we'll play some more." said the evil thing. It then flew away, above the clouds and into space. Part 6 Everyone stumbled into the control room, including the researcher and his assistant. Protagonist and the captain supported each other over their shoulders and took seats next to each other. "You know, I had a hunch that you were doing some shady stuff." said the captain. "So...mind telling me what you've been up to this whole time, rookie?" he said, panting. Protagonist hesitated for a moment, and then put his transformation device on the table for everyone to see. "What is this...an alien device?!" gasped the researcher. "Y-you...no..." said 5 in disbelief. "What the ----..." said 3, clearly confused. "Of course..." said 6, unsurprised due to what he had experienced earlier. "YOU'RE AN ALIEN?!" shouted 4. Everyone looked at him with the (-_-) face. "...sorry..." "We don't have a lot of time, so just run through the basics." said the captain. "I'll expect a full report once this mission is over." said the vice captain. "...it all started back then on my first mission. I could elaborate more but...basically...I was given an offer. Become one wih him and he'll keep me alive." "And what is he doing here?" "He's some kind of space cop, came here to retrieve some kind of item...I guess the other one took it with him." "Dude, what the ----. You should have told us sooner!" said 3. Everone either verbally agreed sith him or nodded. "Sorry, it's just...I didn't know what to do..." "Well, we have more pressing matters at hand right now. Have any suggestions?" "We can activate Attack Mode and hopefully finish him off..." said the vice captain. "...before he died...he said something about trapping the enemy in this planet's atmosphere...maybe that will help...? Wait...of course! Their bodies can't last very long here! That's why they have hosts!" "That explains why they can only fight for about...3 minutes, maybe? Yeah, around that amount of time before they expire." "Don't want to overcook their noodles, huh?" 4 quipped. He got the look again. This time, he said nothing and cringed. "What other secrets do you know about him?" asked 3. "Well, within him, or me - it's pretty confusing...it's like a light. I think, at their core, they're just shining lights...they're giants of light." "I can agree with that, I saw some too when that other guy body-snatched me." said the captain. "Aha! That's it! Perhaps, the reason why they can only fight for so long, is because they photosynthesise, like plants!" said the researcher. Of course, everyone was confused. "Think about it. Our ozone layer blocks out most of the sun's energy so that only enough comes through to the planet, just enough to give it life. But for beings made out of light, this poses a hindrance, especially for their size because they use up their energy far quicker than they can regain it." "Ahhhh..." said everyone. "So if we somehow give him enough light, or solar energy...we might be able to revive the giant?" said 6. "Theoretically." replied the researcher. "With our limited options, it's worth a shot." "And...how do we do that?" asked 5. "Do we need a big maginifyi-" 4 could not finish his sentence. He was interruptes by a "SHUT UP." from everyone. He left his seat and headed for the door, but turned around and sat back down when the captain ordered him to. "If what our rookie here says is true, then it's possible that his warning light is connected to his 'core'...maybe a blast of energy from our weapons will give him enough kick to get him back up...and, tell me, what does this device do?" asked the researcher. "I don't really know, I just press the button there and then I'm inside him instead of him being inside me." "I see...then we may need to reactivate them both, probably at the same time. This operation requires impeccable timing, and I'm not even sure it's going to work." "What do we use?" asked Protagonist. "You, rookie, hold your wand thing while 6 shoots it with his rifle. 3, 4 and 5, shoot the Triple Buster at the warning light. That ought to work." said the captain. "And if it doesn't?" asked 4. "Attack Mode has a Solar Bombardment Cannon, a powerful, concentrated beam of energy, for use. But, it can only be used once every 24 hours, which means we only have one shot at this." said the vice captain. "Speaking of Attack Mode, we can set up a barrier that we can use to force them into a battlefield, if that's what the giant wanted." "Alright then...anything else to say?" asked the captain. Protagonist stood up. "Before we lost the other day, he said to me that...we can win with the bonds between humans and Ultraman...I...want to believe in that!" "He's really called Ultraman?!" said 5 in surprise. "YEAH! I WAS RIGHT!" said 4, who had been calling him that from early on in this story. "Alright then...time to set up. In case things go bad...I'll have to contact the other branches from around the world. We're not going to just let some alien bring the end of the world, not even if we're dead." "You can...do that?" asked 3. "Yeah. After all, we're... the Worldwide Attack Team." Part 7 "Hurry up, time's running out." said the captain over the communicator. Just outside the building, the researcher and his assistant were with 6, who was preparing to fire at the transformation device, which Protagonist held out to the side as not to get shot. "Just...don't blast my arm off..." he said, sheepishly. "Yeah, sure...what the..." he looked up and noticed something. The clouds were stirring and something descended nearby. "I'm baaaack! Don't act all surprised and stuff, I told you I would be!" said the evil Ultra. "----! We're out of time! We have to do it now!" shouted 3. "On my mark..." said captain. "3...2...1...FIRE!" 6 blasted the object, nearly missing but managed to hit the crystallized tip while Protagonist held the button down. The three jets fired their Triple Buster attack right into Ultraman's warning light. Suddenly, there was a light that covered Protagonist... "What are you doing?" "...what I - no, we, can." "Do you not realize that if I run out of energy while both of us are fused, you die as well?" "...if you can die protecting this planet...that why don't you allow me to...? After all...this the planet I live on! ...What did you say you were? ...you said it's your job to protect peace, right? And to...incarcerate those who try to take it from us?!" "...yes..." "Doesn't that mean...THAT WE'RE EXACTLY THE SAME?!" "..." Ultraman rose up once again, though his warning light was flashing already. He looked towards the other member of his species and took on his fighting stance. "What...how?!" "This is the power of bonds! The kind between humans and Ultraman! It's something that someone like you will never understand!" "Enough of that crap! You want this...don't you?" he said, referring to his belt. "Well then...come and get it. It's broken anyway." "Then just hand it over..." "Just because it's broken doesn't mean I can't get it fixed, or sell it off, you idiot!" He started charging at Ultraman, just as Ultraman started charging at him. On the way, Ultraman was shot at with energy projectiles but he now deflected them using his arms, making small sparks as they bounced off his skin. Ultraman then leaped at his opponent, knocking the both of them down, where he proceeded to pummel the evil Ultra in the face. Meanwhile, 6, the researcher and his assistant, the captain and vice captain were watching from a screen in the control room. Due to limited airspace, 3, 4 and 5 were called back to help operate the weapons systems. "It's time." said the captain, taking out his ID card. The vice captain did the same, and they both scanned it on an interface, prompting two numerical keypads to appear. They typed in their passcodes, and upon authorization, two sliders opened up to reveal big red buttons. Pressing them at the same time, the words "ATTACK MODE APPROVED" appeared on the screen in a big red block written in black font. All around them, an energy barrier was erected and the base was surrounded by walls that came out of the ground, and on them were turrets. Somewhere nearby, the Solar Bombardment Cannon had also emerged. Ultraman grabbed his opponent's arm when he threw a punch, and flew up a distance before slamming him back down. He then went in for a flying kick that hit his enemy in the chest. Suddenly, missiles came from all over, being fired at the evil Ultra. These failed to damage him much, but they made him lose balance long enough for Ultraman to do a roundhouse kick on him, knocking him down. "3, get the Solar Bombardment Cannon ready! It's time to move onto the next phase." "Roger!" he replied, moving over to the controls. Pressing and holding down on the trigger, it began to charge up with energy as he tried to position the cannon towards them. The two Ultras caught notice of this, and, looking back at the cannon, Ultraman was caught off guard. He had been kicked behind the knee and restrained at the arms, to be used as a meat shield. What they didn't know was that this made the job a whole lot easier. 3 let go of the trigger, and the massige barrel fired a bright ray of energy concentrated into a fine line that hit Ultraman in the warning light, causing an explosion and knocking the two giants away. Everyone was worried, had their plan failed? Part 8 Ultraman got back up on his feet, and so did his opponent, whose warning light started flashing. However, he saw that Ultraman's was shining blue once more. "What...WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?! HOW DO YOU HAVE THIS ENERGY?!" "I told you...it's something you wouldn't understand!" "YOU...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!" He proceeded to fire an energy ray from his palm, straight at Ultraman, who countered with a giant energy sphere that tore through the beam and hit him, knocking him over. Doing a backflip, he threw a slicing projectile just as he had landed. It was, once more, countered, this time by a buzzsaw of light thrown its way. Ultraman ran forward to deliver a flurry of punches to the abdomen area, and then did a jump kick that knocked his opponent to the ground. Not allowing an opening to attack, Ultraman charged up a golden light, that had a sort of sparkling tecture to it, and blasted at his foe by thrusting his fists forward, and it stood there as the energy burned him. It also had an unforseen side effect - it caused the belt-like object on him to release curdling pitchb lack smoke, and its gold exterior chipped away and reveal something more colourful underneath, but there was no time to marvel at the revelation. Tryong to retreat, the evil Ultra flew upwards, only to come in contact with an electrical barrier that zapped him, coupled with gunfire from below. As he fell back down, Ultraman flew and punched him on the warning light, so hard that it showed a crack. Slowly getting back up, the evil Ultra knew this was the end. "How...how can this be?!" Ultraman put his hands in front of him, moving them to the sides before tucking them near his waist and now his open palms were fists, charging for an attack. The attack team memberswaited to synchronize their final assault and they all had something to shoot; whether it was lasers, turrets, or missiles. Ultraman put his hands in a cross, and at the same time, many triggers were pulled, unleashing a bombardment of fire that accompanied the extremely large golden stream of energy fired from Ultraman's hands. The rvil Ultea haf put up a futile resistance by firing his own energy ray, but was easily overcome. "THIS IS...THE POWER OF...BONDS?!" he screamed, before exploding. The smake cleared and Ultraman's warning light started flashing once more as he took a neutral pose, knowing the battle was finally over. The smoke cleared, and revealed the evil Ultra still barely standing there. His eyes went dark and so did his warning light. He fell over, and before he even hit the ground the body seemingly disappeared into light. Overcome with relief and joy, everyone in the base had a celebratory cheer. Part 9 Ultraman had picked up the belt, the only thing left of his opponent. Nearby, standing not far from him were his human comrades. Touching his warning light, he created a cyan ball of light, which drifted down to them and revealed Protagonist. Everyone looked up at Ultraman, who had something to say. "Thank you all. If you all had not displayed your will and courage as you did today, and every time before, this mission would have been impossible." "What do you even need that trouble-making thing for anyway?" asked the captain, referring to the belt. "It was just an order to locate and retrieve it so that it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands, like it did earlier. The Space Garrison will take care of it now, but personally...I took on this mission so that I could be formally assigned to this planet. I have...grown fond of it." "Will you...ever come back?" asked Protagonist. "I...hope so. If it's not me, then someone else will be assigned here. Just remember that when humans and Ultraman work together, we'll be able to overcome any obstacle. I wish I could stay for longer, but my time is running out." "...bye, Ultraman!" shouted 4. Everyone else followed, and some of them waved goodbye. After giving them a nod, he levitated upwards and turned into an red coloured orb that zipped off into space, back to where he came from. "...is Ultraman really his name?" asked 3 to Protagonist. "It's their species...HEY! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" Protagonist shouted to the sky, though he expected no response. Suddenly, something appeared, materializing above them... THE END THANK YOU FOR READING Credits *Written by: UltraGrenburr12678 *Special thanks to: **Tsuburaya Productions, creators of the Ultra Series **All my readers **Everyone who managed to guess correctly in the guessing games Part 10 "Let me know if you need any assistance." said 7 to Protagonist, who sat at the computer. He had a report to write up after all. He scanned his ID card and ttped in a password, letting him into the database. He looked for a file with the name '25MAR2016aX3L', and had began typing away, filling up the page with whatever he knew about the red and silver hero. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Episodes Category:Series (The fan series simply called just that)